<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soda, Bicycles, and Pie by JCF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505379">Soda, Bicycles, and Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF'>JCF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly Flash Fic from Sherlollicon.</p><p>Prompts: Angelo's or Molly's place, soda, bicycle.</p><p>Molly and Sherlock go on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>221B-Consolation Fest 2020, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soda, Bicycles, and Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly slurped the last bit of her soda water through her straw while Sherlock took care of their bill.</p><p>Angelo smiled brightly as he took the credit card machine from Sherlock’s long fingers—fingers Molly couldn’t wait to lace between hers—and looked at Molly.</p><p>“I hope you enjoyed everything,” he said.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Molly answered. “Everything was wonderful. Thank you.”</p><p>“My pleasure!” Angelo exclaimed. Then he wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders. “Only the best for this man and his girl.”</p><p>Molly stifled a giggle at the exasperated look that crossed Sherlock’s face. Apparently, this exchange happened often.</p><p>Angelo eventually let go of Sherlock, and stepped back from the table. “Come back soon, huh?”</p><p>Sherlock gave the man a smile. “We will. Thank you.”</p><p>Angelo nodded deeply and then left to check on a neighbouring table.</p><p>Sherlock drummed his fingers on the table gently, and looked at Molly. “Shall we?”</p><p>That was the cue he was ready to leave.</p><p>Molly got up from the booth, and slipped her hand into Sherlock’s as they left the restaurant.</p><p>She liked his hands. She liked the way they felt when they touched her skin. She even liked the thin callouses on the fingertips of his left hand. They’d been born out of something he loved to do and that made them beautiful.</p><p>She was momentarily disappointed when Sherlock let go of her hand so he could manipulate the combination lock that kept their newly acquired tandem bicycle chained to a nearby post.</p><p>Molly smiled every time she walked by it at home. She’d jokingly brought up the idea of getting one a little while ago, but hadn’t expected either of them to follow through on it. She didn’t think Sherlock was listening. But then one day, she opened her door to find him standing on her stoop with it. No doubt he’d done all his research to make sure he purchased one that would be best suited for the two of them.</p><p>For the moment, it lived at her place because she had the room for it. That meant, before this day was through, they’d both end up back there.</p><p>The click of the combination lock coming undone brought Molly back to reality in time to be handed her helmet. She quickly put it on and clasped it.</p><p>Sherlock wrapped the chain lock around the bike frame in front of the first seat and secured it, then put his helmet on.</p><p>Molly smiled at the way the helmet pulled his hair down, only allowing the ends of some of his curls to wisp in the wind warm breeze.</p><p>Sherlock must have caught her smiling because he gave her one of his own, and then leaned in to kiss her cheek. Their helmets clunked softly.</p><p>“Where to now?” he asked once he’d straightened.</p><p>Molly thought back to that morning, labouring in the kitchen and got an idea.</p><p>“I was about to put a pie in the oven when you phoned about going out for lunch.” She bit her bottom lip gently. “I was thinking, when we get back to my place, I could bake it and you could help me eat it?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh Molly, that’s silly; it’ll be too boring for him…</em>
</p><p>“Unless there’s something more exciting you’d rather do…” she finished.</p><p>Molly rocked on her heels, half-expecting him to opt for the latter of the two options. A mind like Sherlock’s needed near-constant stimulating, and watching a pie bake in the oven was nowhere near Sherlock-quality entertainment.</p><p>But then Sherlock smiled that gentle smile of his—the one he gave when he was agreeing to something he liked the sound of.</p><p>“What kind of pie?” Sherlock’s voice was low.</p><p>Molly smirked coquettishly. “Cherry.”</p><p>Sherlock leaned in and kissed her nose. “Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Molly set the last piece of cutlery in the dish rack, turned the water off, and dried her hands with a hand towel.</p><p>When she returned to the living room, Sherlock was curled up at one end of the couch. He opened his arm out, his silent invitation to join him.</p><p>Funny that… inviting her to join him on her own couch.</p><p>But Molly didn’t hesitate. She sat down, and melted into him.</p><p>She loved these moments, being held in his arms safe and secure, feeling his heartbeat when she lay her head on his chest while his thumb lazily caressed her arm.</p><p>“That was very good pie, by the way,” he said.</p><p>Molly turned her face toward him so she could see him. Dark curls rested against his forehead, curls she wanted to run her fingers through.</p><p>“Thank you,” she answered. “I thought you’d like it.”</p><p>“Of course I like it,” Sherlock whispered. “You made it.”</p><p>Molly felt her cheeks get hot. Damn, he knew how to make her feel good.</p><p>She held his gaze for a long moment, soaking in those piercing blue eyes she often found herself getting lost in. Eyes that not only looked at her, but <em>saw</em> her.</p><p>“I love you,” she eventually said.</p><p>Sherlock leaned down and took her lips in his, giving her a long, slow kiss. Her favourite kind of kiss.</p><p>When they parted, he pulled away just far enough that she could see his eyes. His breath was warm against her skin.</p><p>“I love you too,” he whispered.</p><p>Molly felt her cheeks flush brighter, but she didn’t care. She was exactly where she wanted to be; with the man she loved.</p><p>She lay her head on Sherlock’s chest, and as she drifted off to the sound of his heartbeat, she knew he meant what he said.</p><p>“<em>I love you too</em>.”</p><p>She felt it. Good heavens did she feel it. And it was wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>